


Just a late night call

by veesthetic



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Shotgunning, domtaire, subjolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veesthetic/pseuds/veesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with one kiss and somehow Enjolras ended up tied up ontop of Grantaire's bed...and he liked it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a late night call

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how I ended up writing this but this ( http://chazstity.tumblr.com/image/57893433944 ) inspired me  
> There will be no smut in the first part but dirty talk.

It was one of their usual meetings at the Cafe Musain but Grantaire could tell something would be different tonight. Maybe it was the fact that when he walked in Enjolras wasnt there or for once Eponine's eyes didnt layed on Marius. Grantaire greeted his friends and sat down beside Eponine."You dont look at him this way anymore",Grantaire said and took a sip from the beer that standed infront of the girl untouched."Yeah",she said but it sounded more like a question and Eponines gaze flickered towards Courfeyac for a moment. Courfeyac winked at her and she giggled softly. Grantaire smiled at her and bit his lower lip to keep himself from grinning.  
He was lucky for her that, after so many months that she only had eyes for Marius, she could open her heart for someone new. His gaze landed on Marius and Cosette for a moment. He thought about what a luck they had to meet eachother.  
Cosette was the daughter of Jehans poetry professor and Marius always picked the boy with the flowers in his hair up,after class, and met Cosette infront of the class room.  
The rest is history.  
Grantaire snapped out of his thoughts when Enjolras arrived. The leader had his long,blonde hair up in a messy bun, glasses on,a white tee shirt and _the_ pants.  
Grantaire gulped audible and bit his lower lip.It was a pair of red jeans that clung thightly to Enjorlas arse like a second skin.  
Eponine and Grantaire had decided a long time ago that those were those pants that could turn everyone crazy. Grantaire snapped out of his thoughts ,a second time in a short time span, when the leader fell onto a chair right beside him.  
"Im sorry, Im late...exams are coming and Im drowning in work",he excused himself and Grantaire snorted,"Listen everyone the mighty Apollo has a weakness"  
He earned a few laughters and a glared from Enjolras when Eponine leaned over and whispered:"Oh I forgot to tell you were getting Enjolras sloshed today"  
  
"Hes gonna be furious in the morning",Grantaire hissed and looked at her in unbelief.She handed him a small bottle of whiskey and winked at him."Me?, Eponine you cant be serious" she just chuckled and whispered:"Maybe youll get sex tonight" Grantaire sighed and bit his lower lip. This was an argument he couldn't put down.Enjolras never drank so that would be enough to get him drunk.Grantaire looked around and opened the bottle. He leaned over and when Enjolras was in an heated argument about drug politic he emptied the half bottle into his crush's tea. When he looked around the next time his gaze met Bossuet's and he reconized the smug grin on his lips.Grantaire rolled his eyes and looked at Enjolras who took a sip from his tea. He didnt even blinked. Grantaire raised his eyebrows and looked around again.Jehan shrugged with his shoulders and Grantaire concentrated on the politic debate once more.  
Of course he disagreed with nearly every word that Enjolras said and it brought the blonde one close to desperation."I dont know what to do with you R",he said using his nickname.  
Grantaire looked down at the cup. It was empty. That explained why Enjolras was leaning against him and his voice started to sound a bit slurred.  
"Can I have another cup of this tea?",he asked Musichetta,the owner of the cafe, when she came around the next time and Grantaire excused himself to follow her and to tell her she should put a bit whiskey into it.Grantaire came back with the cup and smiled when he realized that Enjolras had stolen his green jacket.The blonde were smaller than Grantaire and the jacket were a bit big on him.It was one of the most adorable sights he ever witnessed.  
Enjolras face lit up when he saw Grantaire and he made grabby hands in his direction."Bring me my teaaa and my pillow",he said and laughed. Eponine chuckled and wriggled his eyebrows at him.Grantaire rolled his eyes and sat down again."you should smile moreee",Enjolras decided,"I demand you should smile,do what I told you Im your leader" and he lifted Grantaire's corner of the mouth with his pointer finger.Grantaire chuckled at him and the whole table laughed."Rrrrrrrrr",Enjolras whined,"Youre so pretty when you smiiiiile" Grantaire choked on his beer and felt his crush giggle.  
Grantaire looked down at the young man who had his head now in Grantaire's lap.Enjolras smiled at him and Grantaire said:"I think Its time to take you home now" "Nooo",Enjolras protested but let Grantaire lift him up. "Youre so strooong",Enjolras realized the obvious while Grantaire carried him outside.  
Grantaire sat him down a few meters later and reached into his jacket for the packet of cigarettes.He pulled one out with the lighter he had put in there. Grantaire took a deep breath and blew the smoke out in little rings.Enjolras was clearly amazed by that and watched them till they disappeared.  
"What is smoking like?",Enjolras asked and bit his lip in thought.Grantaire took another deep breath and pulled the blonde one closer by his hip.  
He leaned down and blew the smoke between his slightly parted lips before he layed his hand across Enjolras mouth for a second,to keep the smoke in.  
Enjolras breathed out and looked up to him."woah",he said and blushed,"Can you do this again?"  
Grantaire nodded and leaned down again.He did this again and before he could pull away Enjolras has closed the small distance between them and kissed him passionately. Grantaire pulled away and gasped out."You dont know what youre doing",Grantaire said and Enjolras sighed."Yeah probably not...Lets forget about this okay?"  
  
  
  
Two weeks later Grantaire had the feeling that Enjolras hated him more than ever and it was a friday when he first didnt came to a meeting at the cafe musain.  
Eponine found him drunk and crying on her sofa."Grantaire honey whats wrong today?",she asked and hugged him thightly."W-Why does he hates me so much?",Grantaire hiccuped and leaned into her. Eponine sighed and stroked through his curls."I dont know",she said and cooed to him till he was sleeping.  
She pulled her phone out and called Enjolras for the first time ever."Why do you do this to him?",she hissed and bit his lower lip to control her anger."Im only protecting myself",he hissed back,"He was the one who rejected me" and that was when Eponine dawned that she didn't had a clue what actually happened that night.  
Its the first meeting Grantaire goes to after Enjolras has kissed him.He sat on the chair that was away the furthest from him and tries to ignore his stares.Its like this from now on. Grantaire would sit,drink,listen and disagree and Enjolras would put him down with a single comment.  
  
Its 8 weeks later when something strange happens. It was past 1 am when Grantaire's phone rang.He was still awake but a bit confused who could that be at this time? He even got more confused when he read Enjolras on the caller ID. He picked up.  
"Yeah?" "Combfeeeeerreee?",Enjolras asked and giggled,"You know Im in love with Grantaire and I want him to tie me up and fuck me rough...I want him to fuck the virginity out of me-" another fit of giggles interrupted him,"you know what?" Enjolras drunkenly whispered,"I want to call him Daddy and let him sp-"  
Grantaire hung up. He was somewhere between utterly turned on,confused and horrified. Combferre was woken up by a panicking Grantaire on the phone and froze when he heard what Enjolras said and sighed."I think you should confrontate him when hes sober and not me while Im half asleep",Combferre said and told him good night before he hung up too.  
Grantaire were left with a racing heart and shaking hands.He lit a cigarette and started to draw...it was something he hadnt done for a long time.  
When Eponine came over two weeks later the students flat is full of art that shows Enjolras in all his glory.Eponine stares at it with his mouth hanging open.  
She looks around and spots one that is covered."Oh no Eponine thats pretty pr-"  
Grantaire didnt even gets to finish his sentence before Eponine pulls the piece of fabric off and takes two steps back.Grantaire blushed hard and tried to cover it again.It was a picture of the scene Enjolras had described to him on the phone.  
Grantaires cheeks were flushed with embarrasment and he hit her."I hate you",he muttered and fell down on the couch."No you dont",She said and smiled before she sat beside him,"Tell me what happened that night..."  
Grantaire groaned out and hid his face in his hands."We shotgunned and he kissed me but he was drunk and didn't knew what he was doing and now he hates me and I dont know why",he said and sighed,"and then he called me"  
"He called you and what?",she asked and leaned against her best friend."He thought hes calling Combferre and said he loved me and described pretty detailed what he wants me to do" "Like what?" Grantaire pointed to the covered picture again and Eponine blushed "oh...Enjolras said he would like to be tied up?",Eponine asked and raised his eyebrows,"I mean isnt he a virgin?" Grantaire nodded and looked at her."He said he would love to let me fuck the virginity out of him"  
"Were he sober?" Grantaire snorted and shook his head"So you better talk to him"  
  
It takes another two weeks before Grantaire had the guts to go and talk to Enjolras. He was beyond nervous when he rang the doorbell and took a step back.  
Marius opened and let him in."Is Enjolras at home?",Grantaire asked and looked on the floor."Yeah of course just go to his room"  
Grantaire stood infront of Enjolras door with his hands and knees shaking.There were two options. At first this could end very embarrassing and Grantaire would have massive trouble to talk to him ever again or He would have a new boyfriend.  
Grantaire sighed and knocked on the door. Enjolras opened the door in nothing more then red y fronts.The cynic choked on air."Where are youre clothes?",he asked with flushed cheeks."Hello Grantaire nice to see you too",Enjolras answered,"Well they are in the laundry" "All at once?" "Yeah you know in exams I often forget such things but I would like to believe you came to talk about something else then my lack of clothes at the moment"  
  
"Y-Yeah well I-I just go a-and we talk s-some other time",Grantaire stuttered and left the flat hasty.  
He leaned against the door and took a deep breath.He weren't prepared for that and now he was rock hard."Im disgusting",he muttered abd quickly got out of the building. Grantaire walked home briskly and closed the door behind him before he lets his hand travel in his trousers and eases the tension away until he comes with a shout of Enjolras. This isnt the first time this happens and Grantaire is sure this wont be the last.He cleans himself up before he throws himself on his small sofa.  
He decides he should think about how to solve this problem but the thought of getting drunk is so much better and thats how he finds himself 20 minutes later in a bar with Montparnasse,Bahelor and Bossuette. "Red y- fronts",he mutters under his breath before he takes his first shot.Their phones layed in the middle of their table like always.  
They made it up like that so that they would really listen to eachother.  
"What are you trying to say?",Montparnasse asked,"Did you bought some?" "No Enjolras opened the door in red y fronts only"  
The guys really laughed at him and he pouted.  
"I guess you had the best wank of your life after that?",Bahelor asked with a smug grin and Grantaire shrugged.  
"Well yes...Im not gonna lie about this hes all I can think about anyway" "Ive got an idea",Bossuette declares and stands up,"but you have to trust me"


End file.
